Ashk & Misty  Forgive me
by Niight.AnGeel
Summary: "Ondine retrouve ses amis et pourtant elle sent que tous lui échape..."  Voilà ma première histoire sur Ondine&Sacha j'éspère quelle vous plairas, comme je l'ai dis dans ma présentation, je suis désolée pour les fautes mais mon correcteur ne marche plus.


**Sacha & Ondine**

**One Shot**

Naratrice : Ondine

Seconde chance

J'allais sur mes 19 ans et je me sentais plus seule que jamais...

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un ans que je n'avais pas vu Sacha, il m'écrivait toujours tout comme moi, seulement ce n'était plus pareil, notre complicité, nos disputes tout cela me manquait, il me manquait...

- Ondine, tu es là ! Me dit l'infirmière Joëlle à bout de souffle.

- Ah mais oui comme toujours ! Lui répondis-je en souriant, car il était évident que je n'allais pas bouger de cette arène cela faisait maintenant 5 ans que mes trois sœurs étaient parties et sa faisait bien 4 ans que leur « croisière » était terminée mais elles avaient estimé que c'était à leur tour de voyager...

- Il y a trois personnes qui demande à te voir au centre Pokémon ! Me dit t'elle avec un grand sourire, qu'est ce qui pouvait la mettre d'aussi bonne humeur ?

- Très bien je me prépare et j'arrive !

Mon pas était lent très lent, car je savais que j'allais une fois de plus tomber sur un dresseur qui allait vouloir m'affronter mais qui cherchait l'arène, une journée comme les autres...

Je regardais le ciel, il était d'un bleu magnifique, tellement magnifique que j'aurais aimé plongé dedans, je m'arrêtais quelques minutes puis je fermais les yeux la première image qui me venait a l'esprit était celle de Sacha.

- Comme toujours... Soufflais-je

Une fois arrivé devant le centre Pokémon en regardant par la fenêtre les trois silhouette que je vit me coupèrent le souffle, il y avait une jeune femme les cheveux brin plutôt long je pouvais voir son visage il s'agissait de Flora, un homme lui tenait la main il était métisse les cheveux en pic, c'était pierre, et enfin la silhouette qui me manquait le plus apparaissait devant moi il avait l'air anxieux, perdu dans ses pensées, je me mis à courir j'ouvris la porte à la volé et sauta dans les bras de Sacha.

Je le serait fort, il m'avait tellement manqué, son visage, son odeur, sa voix, je l'aimais tellement et si seulement j'avais le courage de le lui avouer...

Les larmes perlait sur mes joues, jamais encore je ne l'avais accueillis de cette manière mais plus le temps passait et plus j'avais besoin de sa présence...

Je sentais également ses bras m'enlacer avec force, j'avais ma tête posé contre son torse, j'aurais aimé rester comme sa toute ma vie...

- Hum hum ! Nous interpela Pierre avec un grand sourire au coté de Flora qui se retenait de rire.

Nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre d'un bon, comme des enfants prient sur le fait...

Un grand silence s'installa entre nous, je baissais la tête en marmonnant un simple « Je suis contente de te revoir » il marmonna un « Moi aussi » à peine audible, nous avions la tête baissé tout les deux, cette situation était vraiment gênante...

Puis d'un cou Pikachu courut ver moi et me sauta dans les bras, j'étais certaine qu'il avait sentit notre malaise et je dois avouer que son intervention avait détendu l'atmosphère...

Nous étions à présent dans l'arène je leur montrait toute les nouveautés, ainsi que les travaux à venir pour agrandir le bassin des Pokémons.

Mais il était évident qu'il étaient là pour une raison bien précise mais laquelle ?

Je savais que Sacha était retourné chez lui à présent, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi car la dernière fois que j'ai l'ai vu c'était à mon 18ème anniversaire et il avait l'air heureux de voyager avec ses pokémons, mais aujourd'hui je le trouve changé comme si il n'était pas si satisfait de sa vie et qu'il avait préféré arrêter son voyage.

Je regardais Pikachu comme si je voulais lire en lui car il était évident que Pikachu devait en savoir long sur cette décision, dommage qu'il ne parle pas...

La voie de Pierre me tira de mes pensées.

- Ondine si on est là c'est pour deux raisons... Il semblait hésitez, vraiment étrange.

- Mais dis moi tout Pierre ! Essaye-je de l'encourager avec un sourire.

Très bien ! Alors voilà tout d'abord pour ton anniversaire qui à lieu dans trois jours ! Me dit t'il en souriant, et ensuite Flora et moi sommes fiancés... Enchérit il hésitant

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu avais peur de me l'annoncer ? Demandais-je curieuse...

Eh bien, déjà pour notre différence d'âge et ensuite par ce que nous voulions célébré cette fête en même temps que ton anniversaire je ne voulais pas que tu penses que nous sommes ici par intérêt...

Ne sois pas idiot Pierre ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous et si tu me l'avais pas dis c'est moi qui t'aurais proposé de faire cette fête en même temps que mon anniversaire ! Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis Pierre n'oublies jamais sa, et toi aussi Flora ! Et puis l'âge on s'en moque ! L'amour ne doit pas avoir d'obstacles ! Lui confirmais-je en joie.

Pour toute réponse Flora et lui me prirent dans leurs bras tour à tour, je cherchais Sacha des yeux mais il n'était plus là...

- Pierre ou est Sacha ? Lui demandais-je en regardant autour de moi.

Il fit une grimace en regardant derrière moi Flora prétexta une envie pressente et sortit en courant.

- Mais qu'est ce que ?... La j'étais complétement perdu.

J'allais me retourner mais Pierre me prit par les épaules...

Écoute Ondine je sais que sa ne va pas être facile par ce que je sais que tu aimes Sacha, je ne cherche pas à l'excuser mais sache qu'il est complétement à coté de ses pompes depuis quelques temps et qu'il fait un ,peu n'importe quoi tu vois c'est étrange d'ailleurs mais... ! Débita t'il complétement paniqué

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend à la fin ! Criais-je énerve par son comportement...

Je me retournais et ce que je vis par la fenêtre me sera le cœur... Sacha enlaçant une fille sa devait être sa petite amie, oui c'était forcément sa...

Pikachu qui était resté avec moi me regarda d'un air intérogateur, visiblement tous le monde avait compris mes sentiments sauf le concerné !

- Je vois... Mon point se sera, je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de pleurer, je me doutais bien que je n'avais pas la place que je souhaitais dans son cœur...

- Mais...On...Ondine qu'est ce que ? Bafouilla t'il perdu

Pas une seule larme sur ma joue seul mes yeux devait représenter le chagrin qui m'envahissait, je vis Flora arriver ver eux en courant ce qui les fit se détacher l'un de l'autre, discrètement elle me regarda, décidément y en a qu'un qui est idiot pour ne pas me comprendre ici, et c'était Sacha !

- Je vais allez à la salle des fêtes pour préparer... Vos fiançailles ! Je m'étais retourné ver lui à présent avec le plus faut de tous les sourire mais il ne fallait pas perdre la face, j'y vais avec Pikachu, tu pourra dire à... Sacha qu'il est avec moi, je te remercie.

J'étais partie en courant, j'entendais Pierre m'appeler mais rien ne pouvait m'arrêter, j'entendais la voix de Sacha cette fois qui criait au loin mon nom, mais c'était inutile quand je le reverrais je serais calmé comme si il ne c'était rien passé, comme je le fais toujours...

La nuit était tombé et je ne voulais pas rentrer, je savais que Sacha devait m'attendre, c'était bien son genre de faire sa et je ne voulais pas en parler pas maintenant, Pikachu était retourné voir Sacha après lui avoir assuré que je m'en sortirais toute seule bien entendu...

Je devais être pitoyable assise ici dans le noir en face de mon Stari qui me tenait compagnie mais nous n'allions pas être seul bien longtemps malheureusement.

J'avais préparé toute la pièce avec mes Pokémons je dois avouer que notre travail était magnifique, et que je remerciait cette table derrière laquelle j'étais assise, d'avoir une nappe assez longue pour que l'on ne me vois pas, car quelqu'un venait d'entrer...

Ambiance : .com/results?search_query=ash+misty&aq=f

Je pris mon Stari dans mes bras par réflexe pour le protéger.

- Ondine ! C'est moi Sacha !

La dernière personne que je voulais voir venait d'entrer...

- Écoute je...

Stari rentre dans ta Poké bol je ne crin rien, lui murmurais-je

Je me mis sous la table pour être certaine qu'il ne me trouve pas.

- Ondine... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est à devenir fou tu sais ! Depuis un ans je suis rentré chez moi, après ton anniversaire j'ai repris la route mais quelque chose me manquait, je n'ai plus dix ans, j'ai grandi et j'aime mes Pokémons comme à l'époque mais je ne peux pas les rendre heureux si moi même je ne le suis pas... Alors je suis rentrée et j'ai rencontré Sara, c'était elle la fille avec qui...Tu m'as vu, mais je ne l'aime pas et elle non plus, nous somme proche mais c'est tous beaucoup crois qu'on s'aime comme Pierre ou même Flora mais c'est faux...

Je l'écoutais attentivement caché sous ma table, ma bouche fermé contre mon bras, mais sa ne m'empêcher pas de pleurer les larmes coulaient en abondances sur mes joues...

Puis je l'entendis rire...

- Tu sais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis que je ne l'aime pas tu dois t'en moquer c'est pas comme si tu m'aimais... J'en suis certain... Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase.

- Tu te trompes, murmurais-je entre deux sanglots.

Je pensais qu'il ne m'entendrais pas mais il m'avait entendu car je le sentais faire quelques pas ver la table il souleva la nape et passa lui aussi sous la table, il était derrière moi, je ne voulais pas me retourner, mon cœur battait trop vite...

Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule, puis une étreinte, cette fois-ci je ne pouvais pas résister je me retournais pour me blottir dans ses bras, je pleurais toujours autant peut-être même plus.

Il était évident que la première fois que l'avait vu avec Pikachu et même au début de notre voyage, jamais je n'aurais pensé vivre ce moment un jour ou même avoir des sentiments aussi fort pour lui, pourtant je ne veux pas vivre sans lui et même je ne peux pas vivre sans lui...

- Ondine pardonne moi... « Sa voix tremblant ce qui le rendait encore plus attachant ». Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais... « Il avait du mal à parler tellement l'émotion était forte, je me blottissait encore plus contre lui » C'est toi qui me manquait maintenant je le sais, sans toi mes aventures sont différentes, ta présence, tes encouragement, tout chez toi me manque Ondine...

Mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, je me décidais à relever la tête et à lui faire face...

Sont regard était remplit de tendresse, je m'approchais de ses lèvres que je désirais depuis plusieurs années, je n'avais plus peur...

Au moment ou nous allions nous embrasser la même phrase fut prononcer à l'unisson « Je t'aime ».

Cette fois la phrase que nous prononcions en même temps n'était plus « Moi l'aimer ? N'importe quoi ! », nous n'avions plus peur de dire ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre.

Â présent nos deux lèvre se touchèrent pour une baiser amoureux et tendre...


End file.
